This invention relates generally to the field of exercise equipment. More particularly, an abdominal bench is presented which has a unique system of pivots that increases the effectiveness of the abdominal exercise by maintaining the distance between the torso and seat cushions.
In the field of exercise equipment, abdominal benches have been previously utilized to exercise the abdominal muscles. Essentially, an abdominal bench is a short bench having at least one cushion. The exerciser would lie on the abdominal bench and do sit-ups, also known as abdominal crunches. Several benches have been devised to increase the effectiveness of the exercise.
The most common abdominal bench has one cushion to support both the torso and seat of the exerciser. More sophisticated benches have separate cushions for the torso and seat of the user. To utilize the bench, the exerciser would place his or her lower body on one seat cushion while his or her upper torso would rest on the torso cushion. The upper torso portion of the abdominal bench may pivot about a single pivot point. When the exerciser grasps the handles at the top end of the exercise bench and pulls himself upward, he accomplishes an abdominal crunch exercise. Repeating the exercise allows one to tone and strengthen the abdominal muscles.
One of drawbacks with these standard abdominal benches is that the single pivot point for the torso section pushes the torso section towards the lower portion of the body at the same time as the exerciser is doing the abdominal exercise. This forward motion of the torso also moves the lower portion of the exerciser's body. This motion reduces the effectiveness of the abdominal exercise. It is an object of this invention to eliminate the pushing of the torso towards the seat in an abdominal exercise.
Other abdominal benches have a footrest in addition to the seat and torso and handle portions of the bench. In accomplishing an abdominal exercise using this particular device, the exerciser would pull inwardly with his legs as well as pulling upwardly with his torso to accomplish the abdominal exercise. This exercise has been found to be effective. However, one drawback in the single pivot torso abdominal bench with footrests is that the torso section pushes on the lower body section thus decreasing the effectiveness of the exercise.
It would be highly desirable to have an abdominal bench utilizing both handles and footrests and a pivoting torso section, where the torso section and fixed seat section remained a constant distance from each other. Maintaining the constant gap between the torso and fixed seat cushions eliminates the movement of the torso section of the exerciser's body towards the seat, and hence the lower portion of the exerciser's body. It is an object of this invention to provide an abdominal bench where the pivoting torso section of the bench and the fixed seat section of the bench remain a constant distance apart. It is another object of this invention to provide a pivoting abdominal bench such that the movement of the upper torso section of the exerciser does not also force movement of the lower section of the exerciser.
In order to keep a constant gap between the upper torso cushion and the fixed seat cushion, a distinct system of pivots has been devised. The pivot system eliminates the movement of the lower seat section of the exerciser as the upper torso section of the exerciser is moved forward. Keeping this same gap, there is little or no pressure exerted on the legs, and hence the footrest section of the exerciser, when, the upper torso is lifted. It is a still further object of this invention to provide an effective abdominal exercise such that the movement of the upper torso section does not force movement in the lower seat and leg section of the exerciser.
Other and further objects of this invention will become apparent upon reading the below described specification.